Crazy In Love
by BellaLina
Summary: A new girl comes to PC..and helps two people realize just how much they missed being crazy..in love (s/b and maybe c/j)
1. Fate works in funny ways

Just to explain things..Catch you up! Brenda and Jason are off the hook- because Coleman ratted Skye out when Jax bribed him. Skye is on trial, and Brenda and Jax are living in a penthouse in an apt. Near Sonny and Jason, incase Alcazar's men come for Brenda. Sonny is with Carly, and Jason is living with Courtney in the penthouse. Jason and Brenda are divorced, and she and Jax are engaged. 

Ps. I don't know if my timing works out for everything..but work with me! Thanks. 

"Miss Barrett, have you got any relatives? Your father, any siblings, aunts, uncles.."

"My father is..he..he's..gone" Brooke choked out, shaking her head. "I have two sisters..Julia..and..Brenda" she told Ms. Shaw, the social worker that was standing with her in the police station of Manhattan, NY. "Do you know how I can get in touch with them?" Ms. Shaw asked, tucking a strand of short red hair behind her ear. She prepared to write an address or number in her note pad, but Brooke didn't have one. "Brenda lives here..in New York. Port Charles I think." Brooke told her, thinking. She'd only heard stories of her sisters from her grams, Janice. She hadn't been told of Brenda's "dying" in the car crash with her mother, Veronica. Luckily, Ms. Shaw was aware that Brenda had returned. "Yes, Brenda Barrett. I've heard of her. I'll contact her immediately." Ms. Shaw said, walking away. "Ms. Shaw! Please, let me talk to her. I mean let me go to Port Charles..She doesn't know about me, and I'd like to be there when she finds out. Please" Brooke pleaded, her eyes tearing up. "Alright sweetheart, we will have you on a train first thing tomorrow morning, but if anything goes wrong, if she wont let you stay..you call me! Promise?" "Of course. Thank you so much!" They hugged.

            While Brenda was at boarding school, and Julia in Port Charles, Veronica had a daughter with a man she met in a bar. The man was a wealthy oil rancher, in town on business, and had given Veronica money to keep quiet. When Veronica passed away, Brooke had tried to get in touch with her father, but was informed he had passed, also. She went to stay with her grandmother on her mother's side, never telling Harlan, Brenda, or Julia of her existence. She had lived a relatively normal life, all 14 years of it. Today it all changed. Her grandmother fell asleep with a lit cigarette, and when Brooke returned from school, she found the house burnt down with her grandmother inside. 

            Brooke sighed. She looked up at two tall buildings, and sighed. Again. She'd been given the street name, and the room and floor numbers of Brenda's apartment she shared with a man called Jasper Jacks. They had not, however, given her the name of the apartment building. There were two on the street she'd been given, and she had no clue as to which was her sisters. _Agh_.  She sucked in a deep breath, and walked into the building on the right. What the hell right? She had nothing left to lose. She'd packed up what was left of her things (which she managed to fit into one small duffel), and headed off to Port Charles. Her duffel bag on her shoulder, and the $800,000.00 in her bank account from her father's will tucked into a leather messenger bag on her shoulder, she marched right into the building and past the guards and doorman. They looked at her, but decided a tiny girl who sported the deer-in-the-headlights look couldn't do any harm. 

            Tap. Tap. Tap. Brooke tapped her foot on the floor of the elevator. She looked at her birth certificate, before tucking it back in the pocket of her red leather coat. She figured Brenda wouldn't just believe she was her long lost sister with no proof. Not like she looked like her, from the pictures she'd seen on grams walls. Brooke stood at 5'1, and 90 lbs. She had long chocolate brown hair, which was pin-straight and fell right above her butt. She had crystal clear eyes, and an olive complexion. With a little ski-slope nose, and luscious red lips, she was breath-takingly beautiful. Wearing the outfit she had bought right before she left, a white button-down shirt, black tie, and black hip-huggers. She had a red leather jacket, and red leather pointy-toed ankle boots. To pull the outfit together, she wore a black and red fedora. She wanted to make a good first impression, of course. 

            Sonny's guard had been informed that a girl they had never seen before had entered the building and had taken the elevator up to the PH. He waited outside the elevator door for the girl to come out, where he would pull her to the side and search her. Question her, and send her on her way. Then she walked out. He recognized something about her, but couldn't put his finger on it. Something in her eyes, her presence. Brooke tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't budge. "Can I help you, miss?" He asked, looking her down. "You could get out of my way" She replied, looking up at him. He ran a bar down her, and over her bags. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped, shoving the bar away from her. "It's a metal detector. You don't have anything on you, but I can't allow you to stay up here" He told her, pressing the elevator button. She stepped to the side, and when it opened, pushed him in. "Buh bye, hunny" She waved at him, as he was forced down to the 1st floor to pick up some residents. She walked back, and found the number of Brenda's apartment. She knocked. 

            Sonny looked through the peep whole, and saw a young girl. He figured she was a girl scout or something, since Max had let her through. He opened the door. "Jasper Jacks?" Brooke asked, flipping her long hair back and extending her hand. She smiled and introduced herself. "Brooke Ba"- she was cut off, as he said, "no, I'm Sonny. Can I help you with something?" "Damnit! I knew this was the wrong building!" That was her final straw, and from exhaustion and all the stress building since she lost her grams, she cried. Not pretty, feminine crying, but sinking down the wall and bawling. Sonny sat down next to her. "Are you lost? Who are you looking for? Where do you live? Where are your parents?" Sonny asked her, as Brooke held her face in her hands and rocked. She looked up, and sighed. She sniffled, trying to stop crying. Brooke then let go, and told her whole story. "My parents are dead, I am lost, I came looking for my sister because my grams died and I have no where to live but I don't have her building and I..I.." Brooke started bawling again. Sonny took her bags and brought them inside, and then helped her up. "You hungry? I bet your hungry." He called down and got them two burgers and fries. "Sit". She smiled. 

            After dinner, the two of them sat on the couch and talked. "Where is your wife?" Brooke asked, seeing the ring on his finger. "She's at her mothers, with my son. They are staying over" He said. "Oh". Brooke looked like she was going to cry again. "So you came here to find your sister?" "Yes" "What's her name? I know a lot of people in PC" Sonny said. "Brenda Barrett" Brooke answered, sighing. "They gave me her street and room number but not the building..and..I thought that maybe it was this one..but it's the other one..maybe..and.." Brooke collapsed against the couch. Sonny was staring at her. "Did you say Brenda Barrett?" He asked, eyeing her. "Yeah. Brenda is my closest relative and so I wanted to find her because I have no one to stay with and..she's living with Jasper Jacks. I thought you were him but.." Brooke rambled. "Yeah, I know her. She's in the building next to this one. How would you like it if I walked you over there?" Sonny asked, helping Brooke stand. "That would be great. Thanks, mister.." "Corinthos" "You don't have to be so nice to me you know.." "It's no problem" Sonny answered, grabbing his coat and opening the door. 

            "Hi, Sonny" Brenda gave him a skeptical look and opened the door. Brooke smiled.  

TBC…. reviews please! Especially negative..I know it needs work!


	2. What am I, if not a gentleman?

Brooke threw herself into Brenda's arms. Brenda stumbled a little, walking backwards and holding the young girl in her arms. Brooke silently chided herself for losing control, and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Brenda." She said, looking sheepishly at the ground. She noticed Brenda's fuzzy blue slippers and matching robe. "I'm sorry to come so late" She apologized, tucking a strand of long brown hair behind her double-pierced ear. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but do I know you?" Brenda asked, glancing at Sonny, who was positioned at the door. He watched silently, wanting to let Brooke explain things. He was there for damage control, and to assure Brenda that it was true. "I'm your..I'm…we're..we are.." Brooke's sky-blue eyes welled up with tears. "I'm your half-sister," She blurted, looking down and pulling her birth certificate from her pocket. "Here" She extended her hand, with her French-manicured nails and charm bracelet, and gave her the slip of paper.

            "Oh my god..Oh, my god" Brooke listened as Brenda repeated the same thing she'd been repeating for the last 20 minutes since they had sat on her couch. Jax was away in Paris on business and Sonny had excused himself to the bathroom over twenty minutes ago, obviously trying to leave them alone. "Why..she never, why didn't she tell me? WHY?" Brooke assumed Brenda was asking herself, not Brooke. Brenda then surprised both of them, as she wrapped the young brunette in her arms and squeezed. She held on for what seemed like eternity, never wanting to let go. The two girls cried, and hugged, and cried more. When she released her ages later, Brooke was smiling through the tears. She knew that this was the beginning of a close relationship- with her sister. Her sister who she felt like she knew from all the stories was now here, holding her, taking her in. Things were looking up. Brenda smiled, and sniffled a little. They had stopped crying.

            "Of course you can stay here! Oh, you must be exhausted. We can talk about this tomorrow. You've been through so much." Brenda said, pity filling her warm brown eyes. She stood, and walked to the stairs. "You can sleep in the guest room. There should be some of Jax's polo shirts in the third drawer down in the cabinet on the left. You can sleep in one of those. Get some rest, and we will sort everything out tomorrow" Brenda told her, feeling motherly. Her maternal instincts had kicked in some time ago, and she couldn't help but feel for this girl- who although she was a stranger, felt like family. They hugged, and Brooke groggily stumbled up the stairs. As Brooke tried to ignore the fact that her blood was speeding through her veins in her state of excitement and drift into much needed sleep, she realized something. Because of the high ceilings and thin doors, she could hear everything being said downstairs. She tried to tune it out, because Brenda and Sonny had been so kind to her, invading their privacy seemed so wrong. Trying, however, is all she could do, because soon she found herself thouroughly involved in their discussion. 

            Sonny heard hard-hitting, heavy footsteps as Brooke had dragged her sore feet up the stairs, and took that as his cue to come out of the bathroom. He hoped they realized he was letting them alone- and didn't think he'd really been in the bathroom for that long. He sat next to an obviously distressed Brenda. For a split second, he felt the urge to hold her, to take her in his arms and press his lips to her soft, sweet-smelling hair. He told himself it was force of habit- nothing more. His heart yelled at him, but his mind was made up. "Carly" He said. It was directed at his heart, but Brenda heard it. "You can go," She told him, wishing he would. She didn't need him to help her through hard times..she didn't. 'Brenda, who are you trying to convince?' her mind asked as she kept saying that..she didn't. She didn't need him for anything. "No. Jax isn't here, and I wouldn't be a gentleman to let you stay here alone when you are obviously freaked" He explained, slipping an arm around her back. "And what am I, if not a gentleman?" He asked, smiling. Brenda gave him a twisted half-smile. "Sonny, you are a lot of things, and a gentleman is certainly one of them. Just one" He let out a low chuckle. His mind wandered..when she turned to him to give him her heart-melting smirk, her short, wavy cocoa-colored hair had fallen over his arm. He drifted..back to a time when he would have held her tight. When true enough, whatever was stressing her was probably his fault, he could take it away with a soul-searching kiss or a passionate conversation. When they thought they had forever, and would have been happy enough if forever had been a day as long as they were together when forever became yesterday..

            "And I just don't know. I mean I'm not exactly an experienced mother or" She stopped. "Sonny? Are you even listening?" She asked, staring at him. His eyes were distant, and he had subconsciously stroking her cheek for an hour. "Yeah, sorry. You know, she's a real sweet girl. Think she took a liking to me" He chuckled, giving Brenda a dimpled grin. "Your quite likable" Brenda laughed, pinching his cheek. "Even though you know it". He didn't laugh that time, but she saw his amused happiness in his eyes. His eyes…

            "Hunny, I'm ho-'slam'!" Brenda leaped straight out of her skin, and Sonny sprang to his feet reaching for the gun in his belt as the door to Brenda's apartment slammed. There was Jax, rose between his teeth and bag on his shoulder, staring at his fiancé and her ex-boyfriend sitting far too close for comfort on his couch. "Jax I can ex" Brenda started, rushing over to her boyfriend. He through the rose down, dropped his bag, and stepped away from her. Startled by his sudden movements, she hadn't finished her sentence. "Explain," she added, uselessly. Jax grabbed Sonny's coat, opened the door and help the coat out. "Look, Jax, I think you're over reacting. Lets sit down, discuss this like adults.." Sonny said, taking his coat. From the fire flashing in Jax's eyes, Sonny knew it was time to leave. Pride intact, he made his exit. From the fire in Brenda's eyes, Jax wished he could exit, as well.

            While Brenda prepared to let her soon-to-be hubby have it, Brooke sat in bed and sobbed. She thought it was tragic, listening to Sonny and Brenda. As if she had read their thoughts, or hear the love of the past through their voices, she knew. And she knew if there was any way to repay her sister, giving her the gift of true love was it. Biting her lip, she resolved to make a plan. 

I know this chapter was way too mushy and blah..And also, I'm really sorry if it sucked! I don't know if I managed to capture how great Sonny and Brenda are…I tried. I had to get the reunion and stuff..but please, reviews are welcome! I need some..telling me what's wrong, what you want to see, what I should fix..should I take out this whole chapter and re-write it? Thanks!  


End file.
